


Cause I'm a Bad Liar

by MarieRuby



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieRuby/pseuds/MarieRuby
Summary: prompt:Maryse and Luke run into Alec and Magnus at a restaurant----------------------------“That’s my mom. What is she doing here?” Alec sounded confused, but mostly suspicious. His mother and he were on relatively good terms now, and she sounded like she actually wanted to be involved in her children’s lives, but there was always the little voice in his head that made him wary.“It seems like she is going out for dinner, my dear.”“I can see that. I mean… why?” Alec’s tone was pressing, like he couldn’t possibly imagine a scenario where his mother was going out for dinner at a Friday night.





	Cause I'm a Bad Liar

**Author's Note:**

> sooooooo, i'm invest in this relationship. Maryse and Luke are gonna be the new deal of the Shadow world, and they are going to compete with Malec for "who is worth more gossip."  
> enjoy  
> xoxo.

It was a chilly night. Alec was wearing his winter coat on top of his dress shirt, and his hands kept tangling to avoid his fingers turning blue. Magnus was standing in front of him, his eyes examining the line of people currently waiting for a seat at the restaurant they are supposed to go.

 

“I’m just saying, nobody would notice.” Alec whispered quietly in his boyfriend’s ear, making his breath turn into smoke. His torso touched Magnus’ back, and the warmth he sensed was inside and out. He felt a vibration that was definitely a chuckle and he knew his suggestion wouldn’t be accepted. Again.

 

“While I appreciate this rebellious side of you, Alexander, I’m afraid we will have to wait like the rest of the clientele. Half of the staff here has the sight, we can’t skip the line.” He said it in playful tone, expecting Alec to retort something witty, and keep the sort of flirting going.

 

However, the reply never came. Instead, Alec becomes stiff, and he pulls back slightly so he could crane his neck and look past Magnus.

 

“What is it?” Something in the shadowhunter’s line of vision was making him alert. Magnus _really_ hoped it wasn’t something demon related, they were wearing clothes far too nice to ruin on a fight. He followed Alec’s eyes, and saw what was making him become agitated.  

 

Across the street, standing under a lamppost, was a woman. Her back was turned, and she was looking around, but even from distance, the characteristic long hair, the strict posture and tall high heels, were impossible to mistake. Maryse Lightwood was just a couple of feet away.

Her fingers were doing the exact same as Alec’s, intertwining every so often in a gesture of nervousness and perhaps, cold. Even though she stood impossibly straight and formal, there’s was something different. The way her shoes were tapping the pavement, how she kept tidying her jacket and glancing at her watch, waiting for something. Or someone.

 

“That’s my mom. What is she doing here?” Alec sounded confused, but mostly suspicious. His mother and he were on relatively good terms now, and she sounded like she actually wanted to be involved in her children’s lives, but there was always the little voice in his head that made him wary.

 

“It seems like she is going out for dinner, my dear.”

 

“I can _see_ that. I mean… why?” Alec’s tone was pressing, like he couldn’t possibly imagine a scenario where his mother was going out for dinner at a Friday night.

 

All further questions and arguments were put on hold, when a familiar face showed around the curb.

Luke Garroway always walked with purpose. With his head held high and confident stride, it was clear he was an Alpha. No matter where he was, among the Mundanes or his pack, he was respected, and sometimes feared. Which was why it seemed even more surprising to see him walk the distance between him and Maryse in hurried steps and stop in front of her with a sudden movement that, on someone else, would be described as clumsy.

 

“Oh my. I didn’t see this one coming.” Magnus exclamation was met with an immediate smirk, and on a span of 2 seconds he could see how the entire night would pan out. Mortals were very predictable sometimes.

 

“Why is Luke here? Do you think there was an emergency?” Alec was more alarm by the second, and he looked like he was ready to cross the street and interrogate the people in question.

 

Before Magnus could put a warning arm around his boyfriend and stop him from leaving, Luke leaned down, gently kissed Maryse’s cheek, and murmured something that made the Lightwood matriarch blush. It was a sight to behold, to strong people melting this way on such a cold night, how two leaders marked by time and heartache could only see the person in front of them and forget about everything else in one simple moment.

 

Alec let out a small “Oh” as the scene ahead of him unfolded, and things became clearer.

 

Luke and Maryse crossed the street, started to walk towards the entrance of the restaurant, and quickly became face to face with Alec and Magnus. The moment the two Lightwoods caught each other’s eyes, time stopped for a fraction of second. They both looked like they were spotted with their hands inside a very illicit cookie jar, despite them being way past eighteen and not doing anything wrong

 

“Lucian, Maryse. What a surprise.” Magnus voice was contained, but the gleam in his eyes wasn’t fooling anyone. He was delighted put his friend and his mother in law in such awkward positions.

 

Luke was the first to recover, and extended his hand to greet his friend.

 

“Magnus. I guess you heard about the famous Brooklyn Steak too.”

 

“Indeed, I did. Apparently, this is a great place for an _intimate_ and delicious meal.”

 

Alec coughed at this, and stepped forward to address his mother and his… co-worker.

 

“Hello! I mean… how- when, wait, why are you two…” He stopped the babbling and let the sentence trail to stop himself from more embarrassment, and noticed the way his mother’s eyes were suddenly guarded.

 

“We were just getting dinner. There is a lot to catch up, after all these years.” Maryse’s voice was careful, her early bashful expression gone. In place there was the soldier, ready to defend herself of any incoming danger and fight.

 

With a jolt, Alec realized what was happening. His mother was scared.

It was obvious that whatever was happening between her and Luke was new, and she didn’t want to be judged or taken apart in such a vulnerable position like now. He could sympathize with the feeling.

 

“Of course, it has been a long time. Well, have a good night.” Alec wasn’t fooling anyone with his sudden deflection, but they were all grateful of unspoken agreement to let it go.

 

“Yes, you too.” They nodded and looked back at their partners, who seemed to be engaging in some strange game of mimic, trying to communicate something without words.

 

“Darling, I just remembered! I must portal a client over to Madrid in a couple of minutes, perhaps it would be better to have dinner at home.”

 

 

“Right. The client… in Madrid. We should go, the line is too big anyway.”

 

“Well, enjoy your meal. Lucian, I’ll be calling on the next few days, to discuss some _novelties_. “

 

With a bit of rush, Magnus and Alec left in the direction of the loft, holding their hands and amusement. When they were clear from sight, it was unstoppable the way they let the laughter roam free.

 

“That was unexpected!”  

 

“Oh my god. I don’t think I can ever look at them the same way. My mum… and Luke.” A shudder passed through Alec’s body and he couldn’t help a small wince.

 

“Don’t be like that, Alexander. They deserve some happiness too. Besides, think how much fun my parties are going to be from now on.”

 

“Please, let’s not talk about this anymore. Actually, let’s pretend it didn’t happen.”

 

“Whatever you say, love. Now let’s go get some food, before it’s morning again.”

 

 -----------------------

 

"Do you think you'll have to call Luke dad now?"

"MAGNUS!"

 

\--

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you liked how embarrassing it is to find out your mother and your co-worker are dating.  
> Also let me know if you would like to see Maryse and Luke's date. i had something planned.   
> i'm on tumblr: marieruby.tumblr.com


End file.
